


Twelve Days of Klainemas

by playful_panda



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playful_panda/pseuds/playful_panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> In the twelve days leading up to Christmas Blaine treats Kurt to as many holiday traditions as he can think of, with something very special saved for Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>  Thanks to my beta likeasouffle for doing an awesome job!  This was a gift for subitodolcediva in the KB_Holidays exchange!  I don't own Glee or its characters!

**Title:**  Twelve Days of Klainemas  
**Rating:**  T  
**Word Count:**  9,912  
**Summary:**  In the twelve days leading up to Christmas Blaine treats Kurt to as many holiday traditions as he can think of, with something very special saved for Christmas Day.  
**Notes:**  Thanks to my beta likeasouffle for doing an awesome job!  This was a gift for subitodolcediva in the KB_Holidays exchange!  I don't own Glee or its characters!

 

**Twelve Days of Klainemas**

**First Day of Christmas (December 14, 2017)**

Kurt knows Blaine is home before he even comes through the door; the telltale muffled stomps of his boots on the welcome mat give him away. He walks in with a gleam in his eye and Kurt knows he must be in a good mood.

He smiles at Blaine from where he is curled up on their cushy loveseat, warm and cozy under the knitted afghan Carol had made for him last winter.

"Good show tonight?" he asks, bringing a mug of hot cocoa to his lips.

"Rachel was flawless, as usual," Blaine replies, nodding. "And just as critical of my playing as she always is," he adds as an afterthought.

"Naturally," Kurt says with a smile. "I wouldn't expect anything less of her." He rises gingerly from the couch and, pulling the afghan around his shoulders, makes his way into the kitchen.

"That's not why I'm so happy, though."

"Why then?" Kurt asks as he takes a new mug for Blaine out from the cabinet over the stove.

"My father called during intermission," Blaine says, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack.

"And that put you in a good mood?" Kurt asks, confused. He shuffles back into the living room, holding a steaming mug of cocoa in his outstretched hand. Blaine takes it and places a chaste kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"Not directly. Come sit with me and I'll explain."

They retire to the couch, Kurt resuming his curled up position against the armrest, Blaine settling down next to him.

"So, my father called. I think he was hoping to get my voicemail, but it was intermission, so I answered. I figured if we got into an argument I'd at least have the excuse of getting back to work in ten minutes. Anyway, he informed me in no uncertain terms that you're not invited for Christmas." He pauses, awaiting Kurt's reaction. Kurt's expression remains unchanged, simply intent with interest.

"I told him we already had plans. He seemed surprised," Blaine said, chuckling slightly. "I'm just glad we're out of school now and he can't hold the fact that he paid my tuition over my head as collateral for forcing me to come home for the holidays without you."

He gently reaches over and takes Kurt's hand in his own. He runs his thumb across Kurt's delicate fingers.

"You know what this means, right?" Blaine asks, looking up to meet Kurt's gaze. "This is the first Christmas that's truly  _ours_. And I intend to make the most of it." Blaine grins broadly and brings Kurt's hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

"How?" Kurt asks, glad to see Blaine in such high spirits.

"Oh, I have big plans," Blaine grins. "It's our first holiday together in our first apartment, and we've got eleven more days until Christmas to make it the best one ever."

"Blaine, every Christmas with you has been wonderful, no matter if we had to spend some of them apart."

"Even the year I made you sing  _Baby, It's Cold Outside_  and I had no idea you liked me?" Blaine asks sheepishly.

"Even that one," Kurt says. "Because it got us here." He leans over and kisses Blaine sweetly on the lips, tasting the cocoa and inhaling the musky scent of Blaine's aftershave.

"I love you," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips.

"I love you too," Kurt says as he pulls away. "And I can't wait to see what you've got planned for us."

**Second Day of Christmas**

Being a Broadway musician has plenty of perks, one of which is a permanently set work schedule that Blaine could easily plan around. And with Kurt able to work on his latest designs without even needing to report to headquarters except on Mondays, they're left with plenty of wiggle room in their schedule, and plenty of opportunities to spend time together.

Blaine takes advantage of this flexibility the very next day. There's no matinee show on Friday, only a night performance, so he wakes Kurt up early and hustles him out of the house by eleven. Both of them are bundled up in their thick knit scarves and woolen gloves, ready to brave the chilly weather. Blaine stoutly refuses to tell Kurt where they're going, or why he's brought his guitar with him.

"It's not far," is Blaine's only response to Kurt's persistent whine of, "Where are you taking me?"

Kurt wants to complain, but in reality he loves Blaine's surprises, especially when music is involved. He may have swapped his Broadway dreams in favor of his passion for design, but that doesn't means he'll pass up an opportunity to sing, especially with Blaine.

They join the bustling crowd on the corner of 54th and 6th and Blaine reaches out to grasp Kurt's gloved hand in his own. Their fingers interlace and Blaine glances up to meet Kurt's gaze. He smiles that sweet smile that leaves Kurt's stomach fluttering every time it's aimed his way and Kurt finds himself blushing slightly under his boyfriend's gaze.

"Here we are," Blaine says a few blocks later. They've come to a stop in front of a tall brick building and Kurt glances up to at the garland-laden placard above the entrance.

"Mission of Hope Orphanage?" Kurt asks, interest piqued.

"I figured the best way to start off the holiday season would be by giving back to the community," Blaine answers, opening the door and leading Kurt into the inviting warmth of the building. "Then I thought what better way to give back than spreading some holiday cheer?"

"We're singing Christmas carols to children?" Kurt asks, eyes sparkling.

"We're singing Christmas carols to children," Blaine grins.

"You're brilliant," Kurt says, placing a kiss to Blaine's temple.

"Welcome!" a woman says, coming in through a door to their right. Blaine can see a group of children assembled in the next room, crowding around the roaring fire place. "You must be Blaine and Kurt. I'm Lydia," she continues. "Thank you so much for doing this. It's been a rough year for some of these kids and they're really looking forward to having you here."

"It's our pleasure," Blaine says sincerely, following Lydia into the room of waiting children.

"Boys and girls, we have two very special guests with us this morning," Lydia says, garnering the attention of the children. "Let's say hello to Blaine and Kurt. They're here to play some holiday music for us today!"

A loud chorus of hellos echoes through the room as the children turn and crane their necks and get a better view of their visitors.

"Hey, kids!" Blaine says enthusiastically. "Who knows the words to Frosty the Snowman?"

Blaine starts strumming his guitar and the kids who know the words sing along with him. Kurt makes his way around the room, singing his heart out and trying to engage all the smaller children by dancing with them. The room starts to take on a real holiday feel and Kurt loses himself in the music and the cheer.

As Blaine starts in on Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, Kurt notices a little blonde girl curled up in the corner, clutching a blanket to her chest. He thinks she's probably about two or three years old, and she looks so sad and small that his heart nearly breaks. He makes his way over to her slowly and then crouches down beside her.

"Hi, honey," he says softly. "My name is Kurt. What's your name?"

"Emmy," the girl whispers in a barely audible voice.

"Well, Miss Emmy, would you like to dance with me?" Kurt holds out his hands and Emmy gives a nearly imperceptible nod before extending her hand to Kurt. She draws it back suddenly, though, and Kurt is worried he has scared her.

"Blankie, too?" she asks softly.

"Of course," Kurt says. Emmy‘s face breaks out into a bright smile as she reaches upward with her hands. Kurt scoops her into his arms and places her gently on his hip. He begins to dance around the room with her, singing softly in her ear.

She lets out a giddy laugh as he spins her around, and Kurt catches Blaine's gaze from the corner of his eye. Blaine's face clearly conveys what he is thinking.  _You're such an amazing person, and I love you_.

**Third Day of Christmas**

As they walk home after their afternoon at the orphanage a cold front sweeps in and by Saturday morning the streets are covered in a smooth eight inches of snow.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Blaine coos, gently trying to shake Kurt from his slumber. "There's fresh snow, and I want to enjoy it before I have to go to work."

"Mmmph," is all the response he gets from Kurt, who only buries himself deeper under the covers.

"Don't make me pull the blanket off, Kurt," Blaine warns lovingly, taking the edge of the comforter in his hand. "You know I'll do it."

"Mmmph, fine," Kurt mumbles groggily from beneath the sheets. "I'm awake, okay?"

"Fantastic. I've got coffee brewing already, it'll be done in a few minutes," Blaine says, backing out of the bedroom. "Dress warm!"

Kurt spends a few more moments in the blissful warmth of the bed before dragging himself out of it. He smiles to himself as he marvels at Blaine's childlike awe whenever it snows. The way Blaine can get excited over the simplest things is one of the reasons Kurt loves him so much.

When he's finally dressed, warm and cozy as Blaine insisted, he makes his way into the kitchen and accepts a steaming cup of coffee from Blaine. He manages to get a few sips in before Blaine is impatiently tugging him toward the door, holding his jacket and gloves out to him.

"Okay, okay, calm down," Kurt laughs, as he tugs on his boots. "Alright, I'm ready."

They take the elevator down to the first floor and Blaine bounds down the front stoop with Kurt trailing behind. He gathers up a handful of the flaky white snow before Kurt even steps foot on the sidewalk, and raises his arm as if to throw it at Kurt.

"Don't you dare, Blaine Anderson," Kurt squeals, hiding his face behind his arms.

"Fine, fine," Blaine says, dropping the snowball. "Let's build a snowman."

~~~~~~~~~~

"He needs eyes," Blaine says, looking at the snowman critically about an hour later. "Among other things."

Kurt looks around them and his eyes fall on their garbage can. He digs around in it for a moment before emerging victorious with two round jar lids.

"Here, these should do it," he says, placing them on the top ball of the snowman.

"Perfect. I'll be right back," Blaine calls as he starts up the stairs leading into the building. He returns a minute later with a collection of random objects from their apartment. He and Kurt finish decorating their snowman with a carrot nose, an old scarf, and two wire hangers for arms. They give him a broom to hold for good measure, then step back to admire their handiwork.

Blaine snaps a picture of their creation on his cell phone and then leans in to kiss Kurt on the cheek, snapping another picture as he does so.

"I've still got an hour before call," he says. "Just enough time for some hot cocoa."

"With peppermint swizzle sticks?" Kurt asks, as they make their way back into their apartment.

"Absolutely," Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand and giving it a squeeze.

**Fourth Day of Christmas**

Sunday is usually their day to sleep in, but today is the last Sunday before Christmas which means that Kurt wakes up to his alarm at seven sharp, in full shopping mode.

He rolls over on his side and nuzzles up to Blaine.

"Time to get up, baby," he whispers after he turns off the alarm.

"Nooo," Blaine moans, pulling the comforter up over his head and curling up into a ball.

Kurt snuggles up to Blaine's backside and ducks under the covers to join him. He wraps an arm around him, inhaling the musky scent that is so inherently Blaine. A few more minutes couldn't hurt. Besides, he's got another alarm set for seven-fifteen.

Kurt places a soft kiss on the nape of Blaine's neck and Blaine lets out a low noise of approval.

"Okay," Kurt says. "Fifteen more minutes." He can't say no to Blaine; it's something he's just never been able to do.

~~~~~~~~~~

By the time they are combing the bustling streets of New York searching for the best deals, Kurt and Blaine are both wide awake and eager to get their shopping finished. The rest of the Hummel-Hudson clan, plus Rachel, is set to arrive on Christmas Day, and the boys still haven't managed to buy a present for Carole or Burt.

"So, Bloomingdale's for Carole, Brookstone for Burt?" Blaine asks when they arrive in the heart of the shopping district.

"Yes, then a quick lunch at that little bistro you like, and splitting up to buy our Secret Santa gifts for the New Directions party."

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine reaches down and intertwines his fingers with Kurt's, giving his hand a gentle squeeze as they step into the entranceway of Bloomingdale's. "So what are you thinking for Carole?"

"A scarf maybe, or a nice sweater," Kurt answers thoughtfully. "Something nice, but nothing too fancy. You know how she is."

"Mmmh," Blaine agrees.

They begin browsing the racks together, commenting here and there on the selection. Kurt picks out a few sweaters for Blaine to voice his opinion on, even though they both know he'll probably decide on something else later anyway.

"…and I think this one will really bring out the color of her eyes, but the blue one will probably fit her better, and…Blaine, why are you staring at me like that?"

"It's nothing…you're just beautiful, you know that?"

Kurt smiles softly as a pink tinge spreads across his face. "Blaine stop it, you're making me blush."

"I mean it. I don't think that I tell you enough, but I love you, and you're beautiful."

"I love you too."

~~~~~~~~~~

"Delicious as always," Kurt compliments as they leave the bistro.

"Probably the best find we've made since we moved here," Blaine agrees. He looks down at his watch and a worried look crosses his face. "So. Time to split up. I'll meet you back here in an hour?"

"Sure," Kurt says. Then, "Blaine, are you okay? You seem a little…distracted."

"Me? No, I'm fine. Just…thinking about what I want to get for my Secret Santa," he says, glancing at his watch again.

"If you say so. I'll see you in an hour, then."

"Great. Love you," Blaine says as he leans in for a kiss, then he's off down the street and out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~

The bell tinkles on the door above him as Blaine walks into Winston & Fosters.

"Mr. Anderson! We were afraid you wouldn't make it before closing," the older gentleman greets him from behind the counter as he beckons Blaine in from the cold.

"Sorry, Mr. Foster. Lunch took a bit longer than I anticipated," Blaine says. "But there was no way I wasn't going to make it here in time. Do you have it? Is it ready?"

"Of course, Mr. Anderson, of course," Mr. Foster replies. "Would you like to see it?"

"Yes, please," Blaine says almost breathlessly.

He watches as Mr. Foster pulled a small black velvet box from behind the counter, and his eyes widen as the man opens it to show the sleek diamond ring lying inside.

"It's beautiful," Blaine breathes.

"He's a lucky man, Mr. Anderson," Mr. Foster says warmly.

"No," Blaine says softly. "I am."

**Fifth Day of Christmas**

"A little to the left," Blaine grunts, trying to hold his footing. "No,  _my_  left."

"Ugh, why did I let you pick out the tree?" Kurt moans from inside the apartment, where he is struggling with the top half of their Christmas pine.

"Stop whining, it's not that big," defends Blaine from the hallway.

Kurt snorts. "That's what he said."

"Oh, come on, you  _know_  that's not true. I'm pretty sure I've never heard any complaints from you."

Kurt has the decency to blush as they finally maneuver the tree through their narrow doorway. Once it's upright and securely holstered in its stand, Kurt's impeccable designing talents come into play.

"Okay, let's get to work," he says, eyeing the tree critically. "Lights first, then ornaments. Tinsel goes on last."

"Woah, slow down there a minute," Blaine says, collapsing on the couch. "I need to get my strength back up."

"Bla-aine," Kurt whines teasingly.

"Go on, you get started. Let me just catch my breath."

Kurt lets out a squeal of delight and claps his hands together. In a matter of seconds he is bustling around the tiny living room, stringing sparkling multi-colored lights from tree limb to tree limb. Blaine sits there, content to just watch his boyfriend beautify their home, but Kurt doesn't let him linger for long.

"Blaine, come on," Kurt implores, pulling Blaine up by his hands. "I've done the hard part, the rest is fun!"

"Alright, alright, I'm ready," Blaine says, bending down to a box or ornaments. "But promise you're not going to rearrange the ornaments I put up on the tree like you do to Carole every year."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kurt says evasively, bending down to open up another box. He meets Blaine's knowing gaze. "Okay, fine, I promise," he smiles.

They work in companionable silence for a while, maneuvering around each other in some silent yet choreographed dance. Kurt decorates the slightly higher branches, leaving Blaine to place ornaments in the lower boughs. Occasionally there is a brush of hands or a lingering hand on a shoulder as they pass each other, the gentle touches of two people so undeniably in love.

When there is only one box of ornaments left, Blaine ducks into the kitchen with a slightly mischievous-sounding, "I'll be right back."

Kurt tries not to wonder what Blaine is getting up to in there, and instead focuses on getting the last few ornaments placed just so on the tree. Once the last delicate crystal snowflake is in place, Kurt's attention returns to Blaine, who he can still hear puttering around in the kitchen. The warm smell of butter wafts through the air.

"Popcorn?" Kurt asks.

"For the tree. I thought it would be more fun than tinsel," Blaine replies.

"It'll take a while to string it all up."

"Yeah, but we've got all the time in the world."

"You've been acting differently lately," Kurt observes from the doorway to the kitchen. "More romantic than usual. I like it."

"Then you'll love my addition to your already fabulous decorations."

Kurt looks at him questioningly. Blaine gives a slight nod upward.

"Mistletoe?" Kurt laughs. "You know you can kiss me whenever you want."

"I know," Blaine smiles before kissing Kurt softly on the lips. "But now I have an excuse to do it more often."

**Sixth Day of Christmas**

"Oh, no," Kurt says, disappointment clear in his voice.

"What?" Blaine asks, slightly defensive. He'd thought this would be a great idea. "You love ice skating."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt laughs. "You're right, I do love it. I love to  _watch_  it. On television. I mean come on, what's not to like? Dancing, beautiful men, fabulous costumes…" He trails off, glancing down at the skating figures on the rink below him. His eyes do a onceover of his surroundings: the gaudy golden cherub, the strings of glittering lights, the happy couples on display, until his eyes are back on Blaine.

"Then what's the problem?"

" _Idon'tknowhowtoiceskate_ ," Kurt mumbles, not making eye contact.

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that," Blaine says, a smile forming on his lips.

"I don't know how to ice skate!" Kurt exclaims. "I've never gone before."

"Come on, you'll be fine. It's just like roller blading."

Kurt looks down at his feet, a pink tinge spreading on his cheeks.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to roller blade either?"

"I'm not very outdoorsy, you know that," Kurt defends.

"I'll teach you," Blaine says, extending his hand for Kurt to grasp. "Come on, it'll be fun. Completely romantic."

"You know I can never resist romance," Kurt says, taking Blaine's hand.

"I know," Blaine says, bringing Kurt's hand up to his lips and placing a sweet kiss on it. "Now let's go rent some skates."

~~~~~~~~~~

"That's it, you've got it now!"

Kurt smiles as he continues to forge his way around the rink, Blaine skating slowly at his side. He's still a little shaky on his feet, but at least he hasn't fallen in the last fifteen minutes.

"You know, this is actually pretty fun," he says happily.

"I knew you would love it," Blaine says as he reaches down to lace his fingers with Kurt's. They slowly make their way around the rink, Blaine helping to keep Kurt balanced. After a few more laps, Blaine notices Kurt's lips trembling.

"You're cold," he says. "We can go inside."

"We don't have to," Kurt says as they glide to a stop against the wall of the rink.

"Kurt, your lips are turning purple."

"I'm having fun," Kurt protests. "I don't want to g – mmph."

Blaine's lips are covering Kurt's and Kurt is completely fine with that. He thinks briefly of how far they've come since Lima, when neither would have dared to kiss the other in public. The thought is gone quickly as Kurt's brain is soon filled with nothing but thoughts of Blaine.

Eventually they pull apart for air, and Blaine gently nuzzles Kurt's scarf-covered neck.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks.

"I had to warm your lips up," Blaine says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't have you freezing to death out here."

Kurt laughs softly, but then their moment is interrupted.

"Hey, get a room you two!" a voice from above them screams.

"Hey!" Kurt says indignantly, ready to give this woman a piece of his mind. He glances up, then –

"Rachel!" he exclaims.

"Hey! Meet me downstairs, we'll have some hot cocoa!"

The boys make their way into Concourse and find Rachel waiting for them at a small table in the café.

"Here," she says, thrusting a fistful of money at Kurt. "Go get our drinks. I have to talk to Blaine about our last performance."

"Hello to you too, Rachel," Kurt says, bemused, before heading towards the line at the counter.

"My last performance was flawless," Blaine says defensively.

"You were half a beat late coming into the fourth song, but that's not what I want to talk about," Rachel says, a glint in her eyes.

"What then?"

"Did you get it?" she whispers conspiratorially. "The ring?"

Blaine's face breaks out into a grin. "Yeah, I've got it at home."

"You didn't hide it in your sock drawer did you? Because that's the first place Kurt looks for hidden gifts."

"Of course not," Blaine says, glancing toward the slow moving line.

"You're going to move it as soon as you get home, aren't you?" Rachel says knowingly.

"Shut up." Blaine replies, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh, very mature," she jokes. "You're definitely ready to get married."

"I love him so much, Rach."

"Oh, I'm so happy for you guys!" she squeals.

"He hasn't said yes yet."

"Like he'd actually say no. You're practically already married as it is."

"I know. And I love it." He looks towards Kurt again, and smiles when they lock eyes.

"You are so far gone, lover boy," Rachel says, but Blaine doesn't make any indication that he's heard her.


	2. Chapter Two

**Seventh Day of Christmas**  
  
"Did you wrap your Secret Santa gift?" Kurt calls from the living room.  
  
"Yeah," Blaine replies from the kitchen. "Remind me again why we had to wrap them secretly?"  
  
"Because," Kurt says sternly from the kitchen doorway. "If we know who each other has, then we might be able to figure out by process of elimination who got  _us_ . And that would ruin the surprise."  
  
"You take Secret Santa way too seriously, have I ever told you that?"  
  
"Every year since we started the tradition."  
  
"It's cute, though," Blaine says, as he starts laying out supplies on the kitchen table. Wrapping paper, tape, gift bags, tissue paper, gift tags, and of course, a radio tuned to 106.7 Lite FM, which has been playing nothing but holiday music since before Thanksgiving.  
  
"Let's get to work," Kurt says, rolling up his sleeves. The kitchen chairs are piled high with unwrapped presents and the boys know they have a long couple of hours ahead of them. They settle into a sort of assembly line with Blaine removing price labels and writing out gift tags and Kurt wrapping the gifts and stacking them under the Christmas tree.  
  
"I called Dad today to get their flight information. They'll get here Christmas Day, ten o'clock in the morning."  
  
"Are we picking them up from the airport?" Blaine asks as he writes  _To Burt_ ,  _From Kurt and Blaine_  on a gift tag that has dancing elves on it.  
  
"No, Finn and Rachel are going to pick them up, since we'll be cooking Christmas dinner."  
  
He fluffs the tissue paper in Carole's present and hands it to Blaine to be tagged. In return Blaine hands him Burt's gift to put under the tree.  
  
As Kurt walks into the living room to place Burt's present on the growing pile, he hears some familiar strains coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yes," Blaine says. He drops his fountain pen onto the table and saunters into the living room. He stops in front of Kurt and gives a low bow. "May I have this dance?" he asks.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Mr. Anderson.  _I really can't stay_ ," Kurt sings in reply.  
  
" _But baby, it's cold outside_ ," Blaine sings in response.  
  
" _I've got to go away_ ."  
  
" _But baby, it's cold outside_ ."  
  
Kurt smiles and holds out his hand to Blaine who accepts graciously and pulls Kurt into a loving embrace. With one hand on Kurt's waist and the other holding his hand, they begin to dance around the living room.  
  
" _My mother will start to worry_ ," Kurt sings.  
  
" _Beautiful, what's your hurry_ ?" Blaine asks, twirling Kurt around.  
  
" _My father will be pacing the floor_ ."  
  
" _Listen to the fire place roar_ ."  
  
" _So really, I'd better scurry_ ."  
  
" _Beautiful, please don't hurry_ ," Blaine begs.  
  
" _Well maybe just half a drink more_ ," Kurt concedes.  
  
" _Put some records on while I pour_ ," Blaine croons as he dips Kurt low in his arms.  
  
Kurt lets out a giddy laugh as Blaine pulls him back up. He places his hands firmly on Kurt's hips and pulls him in closer. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, and they lose themselves in the rest of the song, singing softly to each other and just enjoying the moment.  
  
As the song comes to an end the boys stay in their close embrace, continuing to waltz around silently, lost in each other.  
  
"I love you so much," Blaine whispers so softly he's not sure if Kurt can hear it.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
**Eighth Day of Christmas**  
  
"Okay everyone, quiet down! It's time for Secret Santa!"  
  
"Shut it, Berry. You're not in charge of this group anymore," Santana says saucily.  
  
"Technically, she was never in charge," Kurt mutters to Blaine under his breath.  
  
"Someone has to spearhead this party, and I feel that it should be me," Rachel retorts, "seeing as I am the only member of the New Directions who has pursued a successful career in the music business."  
  
"Ahem," coughs Blaine, not at all surreptitiously.  
  
"Ohhhkay," Finn cuts in, diverting everyone's attention. "Let's start handing out presents. Uh…Mike, this one's for you." He holds out a lumpy green package to the dancer.  
  
"Mercedes…Blaine…Artie…" Kurt steps in to help his brother.  
  
Once everyone is situated with their presents, Kurt counts them off. "One….two…three…open!"  
  
There is a flurry of excitement as everyone tears into his or her gift, then a collective murmur of  _wow_ s and  _I love it_ s. Kurt find himself unwrapping a bottle-green scarf, one he recognizes from this winter's Armani catalog. He runs the silky fabric through his fingers and then holds the smooth material up against his cheek.  
  
Next to him, Blaine is hastily stuffing tissue paper back into his gift bag.  
  
"What'd you get?" Kurt asks curiously.  
  
"I'll show you later," Blaine replies, a blush clearly evident on his cheeks. "If I'm not arrested for killing Puckerman first."  
  
"Hey, Blaine!" Tina calls from the kitchen. "I need help making some drinks."  
  
"Coming!" Blaine says, jumping up from his spot on the floor. Kurt resists the urge to peek into Blaine's gift bag, and instead picks up both of their presents and moves them to the bedroom before returning to find Brittany and thank her for the lovely scarf.  
  
In the kitchen, Blaine and Tina start mixing more mudslides for the rowdy crowd in the living room, as if they need more alcohol in their systems.  
  
"So, can I see it?" Tina asks.  
  
"See what?" Blaine ask, confused, as he pours in the vodka.  
  
"The ring!" she whispers dramatically.  
  
Blaine nearly drops the bottle of vodka as his face goes pale.  
  
"Rachel  _told_  you?!" he gasps.  
  
"Honey, Rachel told everyone."  
  
"Oh my god. Oh my god, I need to do it. Right now. Before someone ruins it. Oh my god, Tina,  _I have to do it now_ !"  
  
"Blaine, stop!" she says, grabbing the bottle from his hand and setting it down gently on the table. She grabs his shoulder and looks him in the eyes. "Listen to me. You need to stop freaking out, right now. No one is going to ruin this for you, I promise. Santana threatened us all with some pretty graphic descriptions of what would happen if any of us let slip."  
  
Blaine pauses in his hyperventilating and manages to get out, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive," Tina replies. "Besides, not even Rachel was stupid enough to tell Finn. We all know he can't keep a secret to save his life."  
  
"Oh, thank god. I thought I was going to have to kill two people tonight instead of just one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Puck." Blaine says bluntly. "He was my Secret Santa. He got me…well let's just say what he got me is not something to share with company."  
  
"Sex toys?" Tina asks.  
  
"Sex toys," Blaine confirms.  
  
"Someone's getting lucky toni-ight," Tina singsongs.  
  
"I've got Kurt," Blaine says softly, glancing into the living room and searching for the gaze of his boyfriend. "I'm lucky every night."  
  
**Ninth Day of Christmas**  
  
Kurt hears the stomping of Blaine's feet outside the door and determines one of two things. Either tonight's show was less-than-stellar, or it is snowing again.  
  
Snowing, Kurt decides, when Blaine comes through the door with a grin on his face.  
  
"Good show?" Kurt asks.  
  
"As if it would be anything less with Rachel and me in it?" Blaine teases as he shrugs off his coat and hangs it on an empty hook.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Kurt asks. Blaine settles himself on the couch next to Kurt and smiles.  
  
"Well, originally I'd planned to take you down to the cinema for their Christmas movie marathon. But it's supposed to snow straight through until tomorrow afternoon, and it's already pretty icy. So I stopped at CVS on the way home and got these from the Red Box."  
  
He pulls two DVDs out from the plastic bag and Kurt squeals. "Our favorites!"  
  
"I had a feeling you'd go for this idea," Blaine says, leaning over for a kiss. Kurt happily obliges, bringing a hand up to cup Blaine's cheek.  
  
They break apart slowly, foreheads still touching. "You make the cocoa, I'll pop the popcorn?" Blaine asks.  
  
"Deal," Kurt replies before leaning in to peck Blaine on the lips again. Then they rise from the couch and make their way into the kitchen. Kurt grabs two mugs and Blaine retrieves a packet of popcorn from the pantry and soon the kitchen smells of the delicious mix of salty and sweet that they both love.  
  
Blaine pops in the first DVD,  _The Muppet Christmas Carol_ , and retreats to the couch where Kurt is already settled under the afghan. He passes Blaine a steaming cup of cocoa, and they relax into each other as Rizzo the Rat appears on the screen.  
  
Blaine nuzzles Kurt's cheek, then kisses it softly. "I love that this is your favorite Christmas movie," he says.  
  
Kurt smiles, content. He kisses Blaine sweetly on the lips, and then they turn their attention back to the screen.  
  
**Tenth Day of Christmas**  
  
The kitchen smells like a pastry shop with scents of cinnamon, gingerbread, and peppermint filling the air. Mixing bowls and measuring cups are lined up neatly on the counter and containers of cookies fill the table. Like everything that the boys do together, they've got a steady rhythm going – Blaine measures, Kurt mixes, and they both roll the dough into rounded balls to put on the cookie trays.  
  
The radio is once again tuned to 106.7 and the boys sing to each other as they bake. As they take turns reaching into the bowl of dough, pinching off pieces to roll into cookies, Blaine thinks back to what Rachel said a few days earlier, about how Kurt and Blaine are practically already married. Blaine smiles at the thought, because it's completely true. They do all the things that married couples do. They live together, they share a bed, they know everything about the each other. But more than that, they share a life. Somewhere along the line they have ceased to be Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson and have simply become  _Kurt and Blaine_ . They're a package deal; they're that forever kind of thing that happens in fairy tales.  
  
Blaine can't help but stare at Kurt as they work together, humming along quietly to the radio. He admires the look of concentration on Kurt's face, the furrowed brows, the pursed lips, the quiet determination of trying to make every cookie perfectly round.  
  
He still can't believe how lucky he is to have Kurt in his life. Kurt is witty and fierce and beautiful and Blaine knows that their relationship is one that will stand the test of time.  
  
Blaine is broken out of his reverie by a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," he says, wiping his hands on a dish towel.  
  
He opens the door to find Lydia standing there with a small girl Blaine recognizes from the orphanage.  
  
"Hello, sir. We're from the Mission of Hope Orphanage, and we're collecting donations for – oh! Blaine, how nice to see you again!"  
  
"Lydia, how are you? Please, come in. We'd love to make a donation." Blaine says, ushering them inside.  
  
The little girl looks around, sizing up their apartment.  
  
"Blaine, honey, who's at the door?" Kurt asks, coming into the living room.  
  
"Kurt!" the little girl exclaims as she breaks away from Lydia and runs towards him. She attaches herself to his legs and he laughs.  
  
"Well hello there, Miss Emmy. How are we today?" he says brightly.  
  
"Good," she says emphatically.  
  
"Good," he says, smiling.  
  
"Lydia and Emmy are collecting donations for the orphanage," Blaine informs Kurt. "And of course I told them we would be happy to donate."  
  
"Of course," Kurt agrees.  
  
"Kurt?" Emmy asks, tugging on his pant leg. He crouches down to her height.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Something smells yummy," she says.  
  
He glances up to Lydia, who nods her head.  
  
"Well Emmy let me tell you, you are quite the lucky girl today. We were just baking some Christmas cookies. Would you like to try one?"  
  
"Yes, please!" she exclaims, eyes sparkling. She holds her hands out and Kurt hoists her up into his arms and brings her into the kitchen.  
  
"We have all kinds," he tells her. "Chocolate chip, Snickerdoodle, Gingerbread…"  
  
"Chocolate chip is my favorite!"  
  
"Chocolate chip it is, then," he says, placing her down gently at the kitchen table. He grabs a plate of cookies and two cups of milk and joins her at the table.  
  
Blaine and Lydia look on from the living room.  
  
"She seems quite enamored with him," Lydia says.  
  
"She's not the only one," Blaine replies. "He has that effect on people."  
  
"Have you two ever thought of adopting?"  
  
"We…uh…we're not married. Yet. Can you keep a secret?" he whispers.  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"I'm going to propose, on Christmas."  
  
"Blaine, that's wonderful. Do you think he has any idea?"  
  
"I hope not. I want it to be a surprise. But we have talked about it. Adoption, I mean. "  
  
"Blaine, I have to be honest with you," Lydia says. "Emmy is…a very special little girl. Her parents died in a car accident, about a year ago. She's been with us ever since. She's usually so shy, so quiet and reserved. I've never seen her like this. The two of you…your sing-a-long was a hit with all of the children, but Emmy just can't stop talking about it, and she never talks this much. She's like a completely different little girl."  
  
"Lydia, what are you saying?" Blaine asks.  
  
"It's just something to think about," she replies. "It's a big decision, I know. But you saw the way she lit up when she saw Kurt. And she's asked for the same song before bedtime every night since you sang for us."  
  
"What song?"  
  
" _Rudolph-the-Red-Nosed Reindeer_ ," Lydia says. "The song that Kurt – ""  
  
"Danced with her. I remember. This is…this is a lot to take in."  
  
"But you will think about it?" Lydia asks.  
  
"Oh, yes," Blaine says. "Absolutely."  
  
**Eleventh Day of Christmas (Christmas Eve)**  
  
The first thing Kurt notices upon waking up from his nap is that it's dark. The colorful lights of the city that never sleeps are dulled by the curtains on the windows and their bedroom is dark and quiet.  
  
He sits up and stretches before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Evening, sleepyhead," Blaine says from the doorway. "Feel like heading downtown for our Christmas Eve tradition?"  
  
Kurt perks up immediately. "Yes! Let me just get dressed."  
  
Half an hour later their dodging tourists who are milling around the Times Square tree. After a perfunctory walk around the tree during which they point out all their favorite ornaments, Blaine buys two hot cocoas from a street vendor and they park themselves on a bench nearby.  
  
People-watching by the tree on Christmas Eve has always been their own little tradition, sacred to them because it allowed them to celebrate the holidy with each other even when Blaine's family was bent on keeping them apart.  
  
"Promise me we'll always do this," Blaine says, not even caring that he sounds sappy.  
  
"Every year," Kurt replies. "I promise."  
  
"Trinket time?" Blaine asks.  
  
"You're so impatient," Kurt teases playfully. "Yes, we can do trinket time."  
  
This was the second part of their yearly tradition - they would exchange one small gift each on Christmas Eve. Kurt and Blaine pull tiny packages out of their respective pockets and hand them to each other.  
  
  
  
"You first," Kurt says.  
  
Blaine slowly pulls the ribbon off his gift and removes the lid. Instantly he breaks out into a smile. "Kurt, I love it!" he exclaims, lifting the bow tie out of the box. Splashed across the dark green fabric are tiny golden jingle bells.  
  
"A Hummel original?" Blaine asks.  
  
"Of course," Kurt replies. "Okay, my turn."  
  
Gingerly he slides his finger through the tape that secures the wrapping paper. He unwraps the package to find..."My iPod?" he asks, confused.  
  
"I scored myself a little recording studio time with Rachel." Blaine explains. "She was gracious enough - her words - to let me record a couple holiday tunes for you. If you turn that on, you'll see a brand new playlist waiting for you."  
  
"Blaine, it's perfect. Thank you." Kurt leans over and kisses Blaine sweetly on the lips. "Merry almost Christmas."  
  
"Merry almost Christmas, Kurt."  
  
  
**Twelfth Day of Christmas (Christmas Day)**  
  
The arrival of Finn and Rachel to the apartment on Christmas Day with Burt and Carole in tow is a happy reunion. Kurt hasn't seen his parents in far too long and he cherishes the fact that they can all spend the holidays together.  
  
"How was your flight?" Kurt asks as he hangs his father's and Carole's coats up.  
  
"Not bad," Burt says.  
  
"Better than when we flew in during that storm for your graduation last spring," Carole jokes.  
  
They all sit down to an early dinner together, with plans to attend Blaine and Rachel's night performance at eight.  
  
Kurt looks around the table and smiles contentedly to himself. He can't think of anything he could possibly want more than to spend the holidays with the people he loves the most. The only thing stopping this from being the perfect meal is that Kurt notices Rachel giving pointed looks at Blaine throughout dinner. By the time everyone is finishing up their main meal, Kurt can't take it anymore.  
  
"Rachel, your eyes have been shooting daggers at Blaine all night. Would you just go ahead and criticize him about whatever it is you think he messed up in the show last night so that you can argue and get it over with?"  
  
"She's not – ," Blaine falters.  
  
"Go on," Rachel encourages.  
  
With a look of determination on his face, Blaine turns his chair slightly so that he's facing Kurt, and takes the other man's hands in his own.  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"Blaine?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Oh my god," Kurt breathes.  
  
"What's going – ," Finn starts, but Carole waves her hand at him effectively shushing him.  
  
"I love you so much," Blaine continues. "I love everything about you. I love the way you wait up for me on the couch on late nights and that you sing Gaga in the shower every morning. I love coming home to you and your delicious cooking and I love falling asleep with you every night and waking up to you every morning."  
  
"Oh, Blaine…"  
  
"I know that it's Christmas and that it's so incredibly cliché, but I wanted your family to be here. And I just want you to know how much I love you and that I want to be with you, forever."  
  
He pauses for a moment to push his chair out from behind him. He gets down on one knee and pulls a small black velvet box from his pocket. Kurt gasps silently and brings a hand to his mouth as Blaine opens the box.  
  
"Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"  
  
"Oh my god, yes!" Kurt squeals as tears start falling from his eyes. Blaine's own eyes are starting to tear up as he pulls the ring from the box, a huge grin on his face. He takes Kurt's hand and gently slips the ring onto his finger.  
  
"Congratulations!" Carole gushes as Blaine straightens up and Kurt flings his arms around his fiancé's neck. Burt gives Blaine a nod of approval over Kurt's shoulder as Finn slaps him on the back enthusiastically.  
  
"I love you, too," Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Kurt."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Blaine."  
  
**Five Years Later**  
  
**December 25, 2022**  
  
Blaine is laying in bed, warm and content, one arm wrapped snugly around Kurt. Still in that hazy place between sleeping and waking, they snuggle into each other under the warm duvet.  
  
"Daddy! Papa!"  
  
The peaceful silence is broken by the small blonde girl jumping up and down at the foot of their bed. Blaine sits up and stretches his arms up high, letting out a yawn. The little girl runs around to his side of the bed. Clad in green flannel pajamas covered in candy canes, the little girl holds her arms out to Blaine. He lifts her up over the side of the bed and places a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
Kurt rolls over, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He smiles when he sees their little girl.  
  
"Good morning Papa," the little girl says.  
  
"Good morning, Emmy," Blaine replies with a smile. "Merry Christmas."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Emmy," Kurt greets her.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Daddy!"  
  
"Can we open presents yet?" Emmy asks with eyes wide.  
  
"Mmmm, in a little bit, sweetheart," Blaine answers. "Come snuggle with Daddy and me."  
  
"Okay, Papa."  
  
"Come here," Kurt says, patting the space between Blaine and himself.  
  
Emmy crawls over Blaine to settle between them. Kurt gently kisses her cheek. Blaine pulls the covers up over all three of them and wraps his arm protectively around Emmy and Kurt. He nuzzles Kurt's cheek over the head of their little girl.  
  
"I love you," he whispers softly.  
  
"I love you, too."


End file.
